


Little Drummer Boy (King)

by goldenrazzmatazz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, hints at abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrazzmatazz/pseuds/goldenrazzmatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's December 24th, 2000 when Sam Winchester decides to break into a nice house a few blocks from their motel to steal a present for his brother. Oddly enough, a mysterious man is waiting for him and knows exactly who Sam is and what he is looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Drummer Boy (King)

_Do you know the type of person who breaks into people's homes on Christmas Eve?_ Sam thought as he shimmied the window up, _Assbutts, that's who_.

 _But, if you don't do this, you won't have anything to give Dean. And he'll be disappointed, you don't want to disappoint Dean, do you?_ Sam could almost picture the cliched angel and devil sitting on his shoulder as he tried to justify his attempts.

If you get caught you'll be in so much trouble. Think about how your father will react when he finds you at the police station. He has enough problems as it is.

Sam's fingers hovered over the lip of the window sill at the thought. Sure, watching Dean's face fall when Sam said he didn't have anything this year would suck, but if Dad was sober enough to pick him up from the police station, well nobody would be having a merry Christmas.

_You think your Dad gives a damn about Christmas? To him it's just another opportunity to get hammered. He doesn't give a damn about you, Sammy. He only cares about that Yellow Eyed Demon._

Sam slowly nodded at the thought, and weighed his options.

He could sneak back to the motel they were staying in. It wouldn't be hard, his brother was sleeping and his father was passed out drunk on the couch. What would be hard was waiting until the morning to tell Dean he couldn't get him anything. The other option was breaking into the house, steal a present or two off of the pile, hoping to god that he wouldn't get caught, then run home and give it to Dean.

_Dad will be pissed if he catches me, but I don't think I can watch Dean pretend it's no big deal again._

Sam took a shaky breath as he made his decision. He slid his fingers back under the window and pushed it up, flinching at the squeaking noise when it reached the top. Sam counted to five, listening for any signs that the homeowners were awake before he threw one long leg onto the ledge and lifted himself into the house.

"You can do this, Sam. Do it for Dean." Sam breathed as he treaded into the house, looking around.

It was a pretty big house, the owners were probably middle class. Sam could tell the furniture was pretty expensive, nothing like the cheap coffee tables in their motel. It took a moment for Sam's eyes to catch sight of a large bowl on one of the tables on the right wall. Gingerly, he walked over to it and peered inside, mouth instantly watering as he saw the array of candies inside.

Sam attempting to think of the last time he'd even seen a candy, let alone had one. A distant memory of Dean sneaking some out of one of those dingy quarter machines while their Dad had been on a hunt came to him. He would have been what, fourteen?

Sam threw a quick look over his shoulder before he slipped a hand inside and grabbed a small handful of the candies. They looked kinda like the ones Dean had gotten him. He popped one into his mouth and smiled, banana flavored.

"You know, that's actually what bananas originally tasted like. You humans altered it do much you don't even know what it tastes like." Sam dropped the candy in shock and flinched as they bounced across the carpet.

"Luckily those companies can't be bothered to change the flavor of these babies."

Sam spun around to a man no older than thirty staring at him. Wearing what looked like something his school custodian would wear, he didn't seem like the type that would own such a home. He gave Sam a small wave before popping a yellow candy into his mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry sir," Sam heart pounding, stuttered, "Please don't call the cops."

The man gave a small laugh, the corners of his golden eyes crinkling, "Cops? Why would I do that?"

"Well, I um, broke into your house for one."

"Well, it's not breaking in if I left it unlocked for you! Really, Sam, the door isn't even closed." Sam's eyes snapped to the older mans as he was filled with dread.

Damnit Sam, I told you not to go in! The angel sighed from his shoulder, shaking its head in annoyance.

"How, how do y-y-you," Sam felt his lip quiver as he took a step backwards, his lower thigh hitting a table behind him. His eyes scanned the room, searching for an exit, but couldn't find any that wouldn't force him to run right past the man.

"How do I know your name?" The man interrupted, and waited for Sam to nod before continuing, "It's obvious isn't it?"

Sam shook his head, blinking fast and breathing hard, "Not really, no."

"God Sammy! I thought your Daddy would'a said something about little old me. Come on, make a guess, you are the smart one, aren't ya?"

Sam mentally reviewed everything his father had ever told him about the supernatural. He looked around the room in search of a hint. He couldn't see any alters, so it couldn't be a witch. A ghost would look transparent, wouldn't' it?

"Think, Sammy! I'm pretty famous, after all."

Sam furrowed his brows as he thought, famous? His father had never spoken more than once about any one creature, except for...

"Yellow Eyes?" Sam gasped, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"What? That dickhead? No, maybe think a little more positive. Here, I'll give you a hint. Stay here."     The man motioned for Sam to stay put before turning around and walking into a doorway. Sam could have sworn there was no door there before, but he didn't care to investigate further. He turned around and ran to the window in which he had came, before it slammed shut in front of him. Sam let out a loud choking sound as he tried to pry the window open with his fingers, but failed.

_'He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me oh god Dad's gonna be so mad and I didn't tell Dean I love him before I left oh god I'm gonna die and my body is gonna rot and-'_

"Calm down, Chucklehead," The man interrupted Sam's thoughts and Sam felt his knees shake as he turned to face his captor, his face hot and his eyes burning.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" Sam sobbed, voice cracking, "I don't know what you want. Just let me go, please."

The man tilted his head, looking confused for a moment. He took a step towards Sam, who jumped backwards and released a loud sob, "Listen, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. Scout's honor," He made a cross across his chest, "Your bro, he likes old music, right?"

Sam nodded, chest still heaving as he sniffled.

"See this?" He reached into a box he has pulled from the other room, "Led Zeppelin V on cassette. I've got a few more here. I think he might like them."

"What?" Sam croaked, blinking rapidly as he struggled to regulate his breathing. Why would this guy, who was probably a demon, give him cassettes?

"Well, that's what you're here for, isn't it?" The man smiled, "You want to make sure your big bro gets a nice present?"

"How do you know that?" Sam whispered, eyeing the man worriedly.

"Well duh, it's like you kids say. I see you when you're sleeping, I know when you're awake, and I know when you're in desperate need of a present for your brother." The man chuckled, eyes shining.

"You're, you're Santa Claus?" Sam sniffed, cringing at how much he sounded like a child, earning a chuckle from the so-called Santa.

"Well, Sam I go by a few names, but if that's what you wanna call me then sure." Replied the man smoothly.

Sam gave the man a small smile, "You know, I wouldn't have guessed Santa lived in Michigan."

"I don't normally, but it's Christmas Eve, remember? Gotta make sure the good kiddies get what they wanted, don't I?" Sam nodded in response, "Anywho, I gotta get going. Lots of other kids to see. You take care now, alright Sam?"

"I will," Sam forced a small smile, "Thank you."

"No problem. By the way, I just kinda threw Dean's stuff in the box, but the small wrapped one in there, that's for you. I'd open before you go back to the motel though."

"Alright, thank you very much." The man grinned at Sam, and for the first time Sam noticed how nice of a smile it was.

"Merry Christmas, Sam Winchester." The Santa gave Sam a quick wink before disappearing to the sound of feathers, leaving nothing but the box to prove he was there at all.

Any other time Sam would have brought the box straight to his father, but it was Christmas Eve and Sam wasn’t going to turn his nose at what could quite possibly be a miracle.

"Must be at least fifty bucks worth of cassettes in here." Sam murmured to himself as he finally went through the box, grinning ear to ear. It took him a few minutes to find the wrapped package 'Santa' was referring to. He carefully ripped open the packaging, blushing as he saw the present.

"He got me porn?" Sam examined the DVD, reading the title. "Never heard of Casa Erotica. Must be expensive."

He went to put the tape back in the box to carry, when he noticed a pamphlet that had fluttered out from the packaging. Gingerly, he picked it up off of the ground and read the scribbled script written on the cover,

'I've met other hunters who got out, you can too. You don’t always have to do what is expected of you, y’know. -Gabe'

Sam wasn't sure who Gabe was, but he felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he carefully put the Stanford Information pamphlet into his back pocket and picked up the parcel, seeing for the first time in his life a light at the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this headcanon that before Gabriel would punish the wicked, he would help out those who  
> he thought deserved help. I'm also a huge Sabriel shipper, so anything Gabriel/Sam appeals to me. I hope you liked it, let me know if you have any feedback! If you wanna request a fic or follow me on tumblr, my url is halolessdeantumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
